BEYOND THE VEIL
by hauntedmoonfairy
Summary: Life for Ella was very simple, until the day she was dragged by the two gods into a world totally unknown to her. moreover she had to save this world, quite tough to do given she knows nothing. follow Ella on her adventure as she finds her destiny guided by fate and falls in love too on the course of life.
1. Chapter 1

JUST THE BEGINNING:

It is said that no good deed goes unpunished and it didn't in the case of the universe either, it's not only true for human life but also for the mother nature.

The beginning of all as it is seen is normally very subtle. A moment in time, a spur of the moment decision and everything can change.

Ella was walking in the library after her classes ended. It was a very common occurrence as she being a book worm. However what wasn't common was that Sam was following her in spite of her numerous threats. Not that she minded after all telling Sam to do something is like arguing with a wall. Ineffective at its best.

They both trudged through the big library as Ella tried to find a book she hasn't read yet.

"Really Ella, I don't think there is any book you have left unread here anymore." Sam spoke up.

"Mind your own business, besides I'm sure there are still plenty to read. Besides if I'm going to survive another week in my dad's company. I need this." She told him.

"Hm, I wonder, why don't you reconcile with him like your mom?"

"It's not that easy Sam, some things are just unforgivable. At least I can't forgive. I'm not god. "She said while pulling a book from the shelf. It looked very old. And she had never seen it here before.

"Come on Ella, that may be true but I don't know, haven't he said sorry?" he pressed.

She got tired now. "look it doesn't matter, I just can't, sorry isn't the answer for anything. It's useless."

Sam looked skeptical but said," Okay Ella I won't press you but you know we are all here for you, it doesn't matter, you are a good person."

Ella rolled her eyes, "sure, sure whatever you say." With that she walked towards the counter. The book seemed interesting and she fully intended to complete it within the night. After all she had a journey to make in the morning. How she hated family reunions.

They said their goodbyes outside the library as Sam went to his afternoon class and Ella went to her small apartment.

It was already quite late by the time she started the book. It looked very old. Being a book worm Ella was in love with all books especially with old ones. Her professors repeatedly said to her to stop buying and reading so much but Ella was too much addicted to do that.

It was about two girls and another universe and their protectors and both their adventures.

It was quite an interesting read, however as she ended the story she started to criticize the characters, their flaws and strengths, she was mostly interested in the two girls, Miaka and Yui. Best friends are not supposed to mistrust each other, but they seem to have it in spades, can't exactly call best friends then. She sighed; it reminded her of things from the past which are better left forgotten. As she continued to muse she thought about Soi, Nakago and a multitude of other characters who shouldn't have died and at last before she drifted off to sleep she thought how the world was in dire need of a psychiatrist.

The faint sound of flowing water woke her up. Technically she wasn't awake as she realized that she was standing in a meadow. It was a dreamscape. However that startled her as she never has dreams much less dreams so vivid. Suddenly a person appeared out of thin air in front of her, okay two persons. One with short flaming red hair and another with long neon blue hair. They looked very similar, probably siblings. How interesting, now what does my dream wants to tell me? Ella mused to herself.

They both looked her up as if she was a bacteria under a microscope.

"Who are you two?" Ella was getting impatient. Patience was never her strong point after all.

"I'm Suzaku," the red haired guy said.

"I'm Seiryu but you already know that little one." The blue haired guy drawled sarcastically.

"alright, now I know I shouldn't have read that book, my sub consciousness took those two characters and now I'm stuck for the rest of my sleep hearing my own imagination babble at me, great." Ella started to rant at herself, extremely frustrated.

The two guy looked at each other, quite amusedly. If Ella had looked towards them at that moment she won't have thought them as her imagination.

"We are quite real little one." The red haired guy or suzaku spoke up.

"Yes, we are standing in a dreamscape, real as if." Ella said stopping her rant.

"Well it can't be helped that we can't travel in real world the only way we can converse to others is by dream." Seiryu this time.

Ella chose to play along. "Fine, if you two are what you say you must have a reason for coming to me. Let's hear it."

"You were right Suzaku she will do alright." Seiryu said while chuckling.

"|I know, I told you." Suzaku was looking quite smug.

"Hello, anyone care to fill me in?"

"You read the book didn't you? You know how it ends?" Suzaku looked sadly.

"Yes, with everyone dead." Ella didn't liked the ending very much either. She hated tragedy.

"Yes well, you see things didn't go the way we planned. The two people we chose weren't what we expected. They are both too immature, they will grow but it is still not the time. They both need someone to guide them. Someone older and neutral. And Yui was manipulated by the Seiryu seishies, it was unfortunate, it only shows that she isn't ready for it yet. Neither of us wants our seishi to die either. We want you to go and restore the balance in our world." Suzaku was quite eloquent.

"As far as I can see the balance is restored. They are just all dead." Ella spoke up calmly.

"No little one the balance is not restored. It is far from that. After their deaths there will be war and both the kingdom will be shredded apart. We cannot allow that to happen." Seiryu said.

"We want you to go and make things right. By any means necessary." Suzaku looked painful.

"Not that I'm opposed to it but how am I supposed to do it? If I try to go there and tell them that or try to correct either Miaka or Yui, both sides will kill me."

"Calm down little one we will give you both of our powers so that neither side can harm you nor you will have powers greater than those of seishi and priestesses, no one will be able to harm you. But remember your body is only human. Channeling those powers through it can sometimes be extremely painful and dangerous."

Ella nodded at his words. "Okay, I'll remember that."

They both smiled and suddenly the dreamscape started to fade away. As Ella was pulled into the warm embrace of sleep she heard voices telling her from very far away that they are counting on her.

Ella woke up in the bright sunlight that was a falling in her face. As she groaned and woke up she was instantly aware of being surrounded by people.

She was instantly up and awake in a flash.

There were lots of people surrounding her most had black hair and had eastern Asian features but some had Caucasian features. Weird.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my bed?" a blond guy was towering over her. However Ella never liked to be intimidated.

She moved back a bit." If I had any idea I would tell you."

She looked around, it was a tent, a big one still a tent.

"Are you a spy from konan?"

"Huh? Spy?" Ella was thoroughly confused. To say the least.

Konan? As in the kingdom in book? Hell, she was dreaming again. But it didn't felt as a dream. She pinched herself.

Alright that hurt. Definitely not a dream.

"Take her and keep her bound as for now ill interrogate her later." The blond guy said to some people who were standing there.

"Hey, wait a sec," Ella dodged as they tried to catch her.

But suddenly the blond guy grabbed her. Ella never liked to be touched, she struggled but he was too strong. Suddenly she felt a burst come out from her. It was a form of energy and it was blue. She looked at it awed as it surrounded both of them and the blond let her go. She was surprised but she didn't show it.

"Who is she?" that came from the girl with pinkish red hair. That's the first time she spoke.

"Someone from the real world whom your gods sent to restore the balance here." Ella spoke up.

The blond guy was still inside the blue light.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, that wasn't my doing,. I'm sure your lover would be fine, Soi."

"How do you even know my name?"

Ella laughed mirthlessly," I read the book, how else. That guy is Nakago right? And that clown with paints in his face is Tomo if I'm not wrong."

"I'm not a clown," the person named Tomo spoke up.

"What is going on here?" a girl with short dirty blond hair came running inside the tent followed by a teenager boy.

"Ive no idea Yui-sama. This girl did something to Nakago. He is inside that blue light." Soi said to her.

"Who are you?" Yui turned towards Ella and she seemed quite angry.

"Just a girl from your time. Or maybe in future, I'm not so sure which one." Ella looked at yui.

Yui seemed a bit taken aback but she looked angry.

Suddenly the blue light flickered and was gone. Nakago seemed unharmed. Both Soi and Yui went running towards him. Both of them were in love with him. How romantic. Ella thought to herself.

'Ah little one you don't really think that now do you?'

Ella was startled by the voice in her head. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Suzaku little one, I'm surprised that you forgot me so fast '

'why are you in my head?' Ella was beyond furious.

'Due to our power sharing we both can now form telepathic link with you.'

'Fine, now that you have landed me in this mess can you please get me out?'

"Your journey has only begun. Little one. My brother has informed Nakago of your destiny and of that our land too. No one would try to harm you now.'

'I won't be that optimistic if I were you. Soi and Yui look ready to murder me.' Ella huffed.

'I'm sure you can handle them, little one'

'Don't call me that.' Ella grumbled.

There was just a tinkling laugh against her words as his presence vanished from her mind.

Ella looked at Nakago, who was looking at her oddly. As if she grew another head.

"Nakago what is going on?" Yui demanded.

"it seems Yui sama she was sent by both Suzaku and Seiryu to restore the balance." Nakago told her without shifting his gaze from her.

"Then she is a priestess?" that was Soi.

"No, I'm not a priestess, just someone to guide the priestesses and restore balance, i.e. end the war" Ella was getting impatient.

Yui was looking dumbstruck. And so was everyone else, except Nakago.

Oh well, this was going to be very interesting. Ella thought to herself.

Note:well, this is my first fanfic, so please no flames. As for any error please feel free to correct me.

DISCLAIMER: Any and all character from fuushigi yuugi belongs to its owner.


	2. 2 A new journey starts

2\. A new journey starts:

Ella was shown a room which to tell the truth wasn't a room at all. More like a tent. She had to share it with Soi. It was their subtle way of saying that they would keep an eye on me. It's still noon. Ella was sure that she has been thrown back here during the early morning.

Both suzaku and Seiryu must be quite a bad humorist if they threw me on Nakago's bed. I mean really, why him.

Nakago was cold. Too cold. It felt dead. Not alive. It's as if his heart is enclosed in such ice that it is impenetrable. I've absolutely no idea how I'm going to keep everyone alive and make their life okay and keep the two kingdoms from war. Is that even possible. I was starting to doubt myself. sternly telling my mind to stop, I mean really if I were unable they would not have chosen me besides didn't I cried for them yesterday night wishing you could change it.

Regarding me everyone seemed to have mixed feelings. Yui isn't happy much but she seemed not too much against the idea of someone guiding her. Soi, I've no idea what she thinks. Tomo seemed neutral. Suboshi, that teen that followed Yui like a puppy seemed to not care, he only cared about Yui, it seems. Nakago, I've no idea as his face was blank, for most of the time.

The noon was starting to blend into twilight. I loved this time. It was impossible for me to stay inside a tent. I opened the flap and got out.

The area where the camp was settled was some type of meadow but covered with snow. It was cold, my clothes was ineffective in this weather so I had to borrow some from Soi. At least I deduced they are from her because Yui is a bit shorter than me and she isn't still fully developed. However it's only expected. Her clothes won't fit me at all. But Soi was quite a bit more robust than me so her clothes were kind of loose in me, giving me the impression of wearing baggy clothes. I wasn't uncomfortable with baggy clothes so it was okay.

As I started to wander aimlessly through the camp, there was a fire lit up in the middle and a few log was surrounding it, a perfect camp site indeed. Yui was sitting there with Suboshi.

"Hey Ella, why don't you come and join us." If it was a question it didn't sound like one, being treated so highly has totally gone to her head. Sighing I joined them, faintly wondering when I've told her my name.

I sat facing both of them. I needed to make both her and Miaka's situation right first.

"This is a nice setting. Did you plan it?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to have camp fire." She looked quite guileless at that moment. I couldn't help but smile.

"It is nice." I replied.

"Where are you from Ella?" I was a bit startled at the sudden question.

"Far from Japan."

"That doesn't exactly answer the question." Yui pressed.

"No it does not." I remained silent then slowly said, "Currently I'm in London."

"London?! I always wanted to go there. Where do you do there?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm a student, currently completing my bachelor's degree." I said while poking the fire. It is now late twilight and will be dark in a moment.

"You are doing B.A. you must be really good. Which university?" she was starting to become a fan.

"oxford." One word is normally enough to make everyone fall in silence. I wasn't wrong in her case either.

She stuttered. Then sputtered. Then… "No way! You are on one of the topuniversity?"

"I guess that's one way of saying it, yes." I chuckled.

She was not the person I thought she was.

"How did you even got there?" she got up from her seat and sat down next to me.

I shrugged, "the usual, you know, good grades."

She was looking at me as if I've grown a few more heads.

I was suddenly very aware of a person standing just behind me, you could say hyper aware. It never happened to me. It startled me.

…..v….

I was not amused. Not at all. This mere slip of a girl was chosen by the gods to restore balance.

To top it off I was charged with protecting her, direct command from seiryuu. I cannot disobey him. But I'm not very happy either with this. I'm not letting a girl stand in my way of gaining power. Even if she is blessed by the gods.

I was just passing by when I heard the miko and the girl talking among them. The girl already seemed to wrap the miko in her pretty fingers. How disgraceful. And I thought the miko was better than that. She is acting similar to that priestess of suzaku. No wonder both of them are best friends. A friend, that word is unknown to me, as is love or care or affection. I've no need of them.

I have no idea why I didn't pass by them but stood to hear their conversation. They seemed to be talking about things that I know not of. But I gathered from their conversation that the girl was intelligent. So this time the god had the sense of choosing someone with insight. Good for them, but still I'm going to get my revenge.

I stood behind the girl. She seemed to stiffen. Odd, I've made no sound then how is that she can know of my presence.

"Yui sama, the food is ready." I've no idea why I just informed them that, wasn't that what Soi was supposed to do.

The miko seemed surprised a bit. "Yes, Nakago we will be there shortly." She replied.

I just nodded my head and started to walk away.

Whatever the girl may do it is not going to affect my plan. I told myself sternly.

disclaimer: again none of the characters except Ella belongs to me, all belongs to their creator.

Note: I would greatly appreciate any review. Ask me any questions you all have, I'll try my best to answer them. And I'll try to update soon.


End file.
